


Lean On Me

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another "first meeting".</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

Title: Lean On Me  
Author: Saidicam29  
Codes: Sa, Am  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Another "first meeting"  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, this is a fan-based production written solely for enjoyment by fans.  No infringement is intended, and no money was earned on this production.  
  
  
 **Lean On Me**  
  
Sarek limped slowly along the deserted street, dragging his left leg behind him.  The pain was excruciating, his breathing rapid, but the embassy was in sight now.  He would make it.  But first, he needed a rest.  He found a space within a row of bushes, and leaned against the tall brick wall that bordered the perimeter of the embassy's grounds.  Closing his eyes, Sarek concentrated on the pain, trying again to block it from his mind, but he was so tired, and it hurt so much .  
  
A noise alerted him to the approach of another person, probably human at this time of night.  Sarek straightened, pulling his injured leg beneath him to appear as normal as possible.  He forced his features into a relaxed pose, and he slowed his breathing.  The footsteps were light, probably a female – or a smaller male – perhaps one of those males that dress to appear female?  He hoped not; they tended to want to stop and engage in "small talk", and he certainly was not in a frame of mind to do so tonight.  Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, Sarek took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as the person cleared the bushes that blocked his view.  
  
"Oh!" The woman jumped back, placing her palm against her chest, startled.  "I didn't see you there."  She bowed her head, holding her hand up, paired fingers spread, in the Vulcan hand greeting.  "Good evening, S'haile."  
  
Sarek nodded quietly to her, his precarious control not permitting him any more extravagant a response.  He recognized the woman, not by name, but he'd seen her on the embassy's grounds before, although he knew not what she did there.   
  
The woman hesitated, no doubt his lack of a courteous response seemed out of place to her, but she smiled, nodding to him again then moved on along her way.  Sarek leaned back against the wall once more, releasing his breath and allowing the pain to color his expression for a moment.  Steeling himself against the pain once again, Sarek pushed away from the wall and continued his slow, arduous walk to the embassy's private gate.  
  
A sharp gasp from behind him was the first indication that he was not alone.  He turned sharply at the sound, surprised that he had not heard any footsteps.  The quick movement sent a wave of pain coursing anew through his left leg and into his torso.  Sarek gasped, barely catching himself as he stumbled.   
  
The woman rushed forward to help, but Sarek held his hand out, stopping her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"  She stepped closer, but was careful not to touch the Vulcan.  "I think your leg might be broken!"  
  
Sarek knew it was.   
  
"Just… just stay right here.  Don't move and I'll get some help."  The woman took off towards the embassy at a quick pace.  
  
"Wait," Sarek called out, his voice still raspy from the barely-controlled pain.  He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, forcing his voice louder.  "No!"  
  
The woman stopped, turning back to look at him.  "No?"  He shook his head, but said no more.  She returned to him.  "You need help."  
  
"It would draw too much attention."  He took a deep breath and cleared his throat again.  "The gate is not much farther."  
  
The woman looked at him dubiously.  "I don't understand, why--"  She stopped herself, shaking her head.  Vulcans were an enigma.  "All right, but at least let me help you."  She moved in close to him, grabbing his right wrist to put around her shoulders.  He didn't stop her, but nor did he cooperate.  "Come on," she urged him, "lean on me."  
  
"I am much heavier than you," he warned her.  
  
She smiled.  "I can handle it."  
  
Sarek shifted, slowly putting his weight on her in case she found him too heavy.  He had to admit feeling relief now that the weight was completely off his injured leg.  The woman put her arm around his back, grasping the material of his tunic in her fist to better grip him, and held onto his wrist with the other hand.  Together they slowly started the trek down the sidewalk.  After several minutes, he heard her breathing become more labored, soft grunts accompanying every step when, for a brief moment, she supported all his weight.  Sarek attempted to pull away, to relieve her, but she tightened her grip on him.   
  
At last, they reached the private entry.  The woman almost continued past it until Sarek pulled back, pointing the partially obscured door out to her.  "Okay," she whispered, helping him over to the doorway where Sarek pulled open the door of a concealed compartment and pressed his palm against the reader.  There was an audible click of the locks releasing, and the woman pushed the door wide open then grabbed ahold of Sarek once more, helping him through the doorway.  They stopped as Sarek pushed the door closed, waiting to hear the sound of the locks engaging.  The woman looked around, getting her bearings, then began leading Sarek in the direction of the embassy medical unit.   
  
Once again, Sarek stopped her.  "This way," he said, pointing toward the staff living area.  
  
"No," she said resolutely.  "We're in the embassy, and you are getting help."  
  
Sarek pulled his arm from around her shoulder, taking an unsteady step away from her.  He noted the shock in her expression.  "Then I do not believe your assistance is required any longer.  I thank you for your aid, but--"  
  
"Oh, stop it," she mumbled, coming forward and placing her arm around him again and headed in the direction he indicated.  "This is just silly, you know.  Where's the logic in--"    
  
Her words were stilled by the soft touch of his fingers upon her lips.  "Shh," he said in a stilted manner that showed such an utterance was alien to him.  "We will be heard."  
  
The woman said nothing more, her eyes roaming the darkened windows of the suites, almost expecting to see pale faces peering out at them from within.  They passed several doors until Sarek stopped at one.  He shifted his weight from the woman to the door jamb and pressed a thumb against the covered pad beside it.  Recognizing him, the door slid open and Sarek hobbled into his home under his own power.    
  
The woman followed him inside, hesitating just inside the door, unsure of the appropriateness of her presence here.  She had never been invited into one of their apartments before.  She heard a small crashing noise from the room in which the Vulcan had passed and all thoughts of manners passed as she rushed into the room to check on him.   
  
Only a fraction of light from the moon outside shining through the room's single high window gave her illumination to navigate by.  Fortunately, the room was very sparse, only three wide benches set in a semi-circle on one side, and a mat sitting before a statue set upon a pedestal on the other.  The Vulcan was on one of the benches, feet still on the floor, but he was slumped over. She rushed over to him, afraid he might have passed out.   He was conscious, his eyes tightly closed, his jaw clenched.  Even though his response was nothing to what a human would have, his pain was still easy enough to detect.  
  
"I heard a crash."  
  
"Bench moved when I sat," he murmured drowsily.  
  
'Collapsed is more like it,' she thought to herself.  "Now will you let me get help?"  
  
Sarek took a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at the q'uomi beside him.  "Why did you return?"  
  
"I forgot my public transport pass in my office.  I was hoping to get it and still get to the stop in time."  She shrugged nonchalantly.  "I guess I'll be calling a taxi now, *after* I stop at the med. center to tell them about you."  
  
Even though she hadn't moved, Sarek immediately held up a hand to stall her.  "May I ask one thing more of you?"  
  
Her mouth parted, objection clearly on her lips, but she closed it and nodded.   
  
"Out the door, turn left, eight doors further lives a man named Sanil.   Summon him?"  
  
"Only if he's a doctor."  
  
"He will help me," Sarek assured her.  She gave a quick nod then fled the room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Six . seven . eight!" she said under her breath as she rushed up to the darkened doorway and looked feverishly for something that resembled a door bell.  She pushed a button located next to the thumb pad, hoping this was it.  She heard no chime from within, and no movement, so she tried again, then again, pressing her ear to the door to try to hear better.  Suddenly the door slid open, surprising her so much she nearly fell at the feet of the person who opened the door.  Straightening quickly, she took a step back, looking into the dark, austere eyes of a Vulcan woman.  "Forgive me, T'sai," she bowed politely.  "I'm looking for a man named Sanil."  
  
The woman took a long moment to run her eyes judgingly over the human before her.  "One moment."  She began to turn away, her robes swaying gently around her, then turned back.  "Do not press the chimes again."  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly, but the woman was gone, the door once again closed.  It seemed an eternity before it opened again.  This time a Vulcan male stood before her, also dressed in a dark flowing robe similar to what the woman wore.  Fortunately, his gaze seemed more curious than anything else.  "Are you Sanil?"  
  
"I am," he stated simply, then said no more.  
  
"I was told to summon you.  He needs a doctor."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow.  "Of whom do you speak?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came forth.  She didn't even get the guy's name!  "Uh… the man that lives eight doors that way," she pointed down the way she had come.  The man before her didn't even glance that way.  "I think he broke his leg," she said urgently, wondering what he would expect her to do if this Sanil person refused to help.  
  
Sanil nodded grimly.  "Return to him," he instructed her.  "Ensure he remains alert to your presence until I arrive.  Under no circumstances must he become introspective."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, running back to Sarek's apartment.  When she walked in the place was still dark, and she couldn't find the light control.  Forgetting that for the moment, she walked up beside the Vulcan, where he remained in the same position as before.  "He's on his way," she informed him softly, but he made no response.  "I hope he's a friend of yours, because I think I angered his wife."  She laughed softly.  Again, no response.  Remembering Sanil's orders, she began to panic at the thought he be unconscious.  She kneeled at his side, trying to see a sign of consciousness.  "Can you hear me?" she asked, her hand reaching out to touch him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sanil has no wife," Sarek said, turning his head to look at her.   "Are you sure you went to the correct suite?"  
  
Amanda nodded.  "He said his name was Sanil, but a woman did answer his door."  She heard the Vulcan sigh, and turn back.  "You know, I realized I didn't even know what name to tell him.  I'm Amanda," she introduced herself.  
  
"Sarek."  
  
"Sarek," she repeated pleasantly.  "So… what in the world happened to you tonight, Sarek?"  
  
She heard him swallow hard, an impatient sounding sigh escaping his lips.  "I wished to explore the rock formation that overhangs the bay not far from here."  
  
Amanda nodded.  "Yes, I know the area you mean.  That's a dangerous area; there're accidents there all the time."  
  
"So I heard," Sarek admitted, not wishing to admit the embassy strictly forbids them from going there at all.  "However, I believed sitting on the cliff and gazing upon the water would be conducive for meditation."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"I did not reach the top.  As I climbed, I became distracted by the sudden flight of some Aves and I made an erroneous step.  My leg slipped deep between some rocks and became lodged.  My momentum toppled me towards the side, towards the ocean.  I am fortunate that my leg was anchored, or I may have fallen completely off."  
  
"But instead you broke your leg," Amanda finished.  "My god, that place is over a mile from here!"  
  
Sarek nodded.  "One point eight four kilometers, to be precise.  After some time I managed to free myself and crawl back down the rocks to the beach.  I found a lengthy stick and used that for a crutch until it broke.  After that, I walked back as best I could, putting as little weight on my injured leg as possible.  It has taken me many hours to get here."  He paused, even the act of speaking was wearing him out at this point.  His leg had gone numb now that he was still, something he was grateful for at this point.  If he could only center himself, he could go under and heal.  "Would you light the pyllora'vel for me?"  
  
"What?"  He pointed at the statue across the room.  "Sure," she said, getting up and examining the statue.  Beside its base she found something that resembled matches, and struck it against the stone pedestal.  A fire lit, which she applied to the material in the bowl of the statue, hoping this was correct.  She stepped back, watching the firelight flicker over the fierce facade of the creature's face.  'Ugh,' she thought, turning back to take her place beside Sarek's bench.  He was watching the statue as well, his expression thoughtful, almost dreamy.  Amanda remembered what Sanil's warning.   
  
"So why didn't you ask for help?" she spoke loudly, rudely so, but at least it would get his attention.  "There are plenty of homes and businesses along the way, any one of them would have called an ambulance for you."  
  
Sarek's gaze flickered from the firepot to the human.  "I have reasons for not wishing my mistakes to be common knowledge."  
  
Amanda shrugged.  "What--"  
  
The door opening interrupted them, and Sanil came in.  His robe was gone, now he was dressed in a simple tunic and pants similar to what Sarek wore.  He had a satchel slung over his shoulder, which he removed as approached Sarek's side.   
  
Amanda moved away, giving him access to Sarek's bad side.  She stood beside the doorway, watching the doctor at work.  
  
Sanil took a scanner from his satchel and ran it over Sarek's leg.  "A fracture of the femur, unaligned; and a torn lateral meniscus."  He looked at his friend.  "Is the pain severe?"  
  
Sarek nodded, his eyes portraying the agony he had hidden all this time. "I cannot trance."  
  
"Good.  If you had you would suffer a significant limp and a noticeable amount of pain the rest of your life."  He sat back on his heels, looking Sarek over.  "I think we should summon T'Priral."  
  
"No," Sarek quickly said.  "You will do this."  
  
"I am merely in training, Sarek'am."  
  
"You know the treatment."  
  
"I know the concept, but I have never treated such an injury, never witnessed a treatment for this.  If not done properly, you might be troubled by this forever."  
  
"The discomfort will preferable than having to explain my actions tonight to Ambassador Soltor.  He will never consider me as his replacement if--"  
  
"And I shall never make Healer if it is known I treated you myself."  The two Vulcans locked glares, their stubbornness matched.   
  
Sarek was the first to look away.  "If it becomes known, I will take full blame.  I will say I treated myself."  
  
"A lie?" Sanil asked.  
  
Sarek reluctantly nodded.  "It would be wrong for you to be in any way damaged by my own mistake.  Therefore, in that instance, a lie would seem a logical course."  
  
Sanil shook his head.  "The pain has clouded your thinking, Sarek'am."  He took a deep, resigned breath, looking up at Amanda.  "You will assist me."  
  
Amanda startled at her place by the door.  "Me?  No, I don't know--"  
  
"You need to know nothing," he assured her, "simply do as I tell you."  He stood up and turned up the lights, located in another hidden panel Amanda never found.  Back by Sarek's side, he removed a hypo from his satchel.  "This will alleviate your pain during the process, and prevent you from trancing."  
  
Sarek nodded, not moving as the hypo was pressed against his arm.   
  
Sanil gestured Amanda over to him, instructing her to lift Sarek's good leg while he lifted the injured one.  As one they lifted and swung Sarek's legs onto the bench, a sharp hiss and clenched fists evidence to the pain it caused him.  
  
"Sorry," Amanda whispered, moving to kneel on the opposite side of Sarek from Sanil.  She watched as Sanil removed cutters from his satchel and cut away the pant's fabric on Sarek's left leg from his hip to his ankle.  Sanil then cut the rest of the way up, completely removing the pants from Sarek's left side.  Amanda was shocked to note that Vulcans, or at least this Vulcan, wore nothing beneath their trousers.  She turned away modestly as Sanil worked at sliding the material out from beneath Sarek, towards her direction.  
  
"Slide this off his leg.  I need them out of the way."  
  
Gingerly, Amanda reached up and began tugging what was left of his pants over his right hip.  It was awkward, and difficult, as she was doing her best not to reach for the fabric hugging his inner thigh lest she touch more than just a leg.  Freed at last, Amanda casually folded the ruined material and gently placed it atop the area that made her the most uncomfortable.  If either man noticed her actions, they said nothing.  
  
Sanil was busily scanning the area of Sarek's knee and thigh.  "It is essential that the setting is perfect before we apply the osteo-repair to the leg.  While it offers only a light fusing, it will dictate how the leg will heal."  He looked up to catch Amanda's gaze.  "Since Vulcans heal at a much faster rate than humans, there is no opportunity to adjust the setting later."  
  
"I understand," Amanda assured him.  
  
"Brace your hands against his inner thigh.  I will press from this side, and apply the treatment."  
  
"What woman was in your room," Sarek asked lazily, the current situation the farthest thing from his drug-induced mind.  
  
Sanil glanced at him sharply.  "Silence is preferable from you, Sarek'am."  
  
"I know," Sarek said arrogantly then looked at Amanda.  "Sanil and I are unbonded.  He prefers to take advantage of this."  
  
"Enough," Sanil ordered.  
  
Amanda could detect the doctor's discomfort.  "Shhhhh," she said, encouraging Sarek's silence.  Sanil pressed on Sarek's leg, and Amanda's attention was focused on the procedure before her.  
  
"That," Sarek said slowly, "hurts."  
  
Sanil said nothing, his focus solely on monitoring the scanner he used to observe the effects of his technique.  Amanda turned to Sarek briefly, giving him an encouraging smile.  "I don't think it will take much longer."  
  
Sarek grunted doubtfully.  "You," he said, pointing a finger in Amanda's direction, "are." he waved his hand lazily in the air, seeking a word.  
  
"Human?" Amanda offered.  
  
"Female," he told her, nodding meaningfully, his eyes roaming her face and torso slowly.  
  
Amanda's mouth dropped in scandalous surprise.   
  
"There, do not move," Sanil called out, drawing Amanda's attention back to their task.   
  
She watched him work, fascinated as he traded his scanner for another device, the osteo-repairer.  He applied this for several seconds then switched back to the scanner to check his progress, repeating this time and again; one hand switching between instruments, the other maintaining the exact position required to hold the bone in place.  So entranced by his fierce concentration, Amanda nearly startled when something brushed against the underside of her left breast; but terrified at the thought of upsetting the doctor's work, she made certain not to move.  Her eyes flickered to Sarek, but he faced away from her, his attention seemingly on the lit statue across the room.  Passing the incident off as accidental, or perhaps even imaginary; Amanda resumed her vigil of the leg.  Sanil had just placed his instruments down when again Amanda felt a brush against her breast, this time there was no mistaking the act.  Over and over he rubbed the backs of his paired fingers across the swell in her shirt, each pass becoming bolder, going farther.  She gasped, indignation burning her face scarlet.   
  
Sanil glanced at her questioningly, his attention then drawn down by the movement below.  He hand shot out to grab Sarek's, holding his patient's hand down against the bench.  "Kroy'kah!" he hissed at Sarek, his tone becoming contrite when he addressed her.  "Forgive him, it is the drug."  
  
Amanda nodded uneasily.   
  
"You can let go, this part is complete."  
  
Amanda was never more relieved than she was at that moment.  She slid back from the bench, resting her back against the wall, hoping her role was finished for the night.   
  
Sanil stood, straddling Sarek's lower leg and adjusting the knee.  Scanning the leg once more, he nodded, satisfied, and then placed a brace over the entire leg.  He got up, kneeling again at Sarek's side, this time by his head.   
  
Amanda sat up, moving back to her knees, intrigued when Sanil placed his hands on Sarek's face, moving them slightly until he pressed hard against his cheeks and forehead.  The Vulcans locked gazes, Sanil's lips moving slightly, but silently.  Slowly, Sarek's eyes closed, his face relaxing.  Sanil gently removed his hands and began picking up his belongings.  
  
When he stood, Amanda did as well.  "What did you do to him?"  
  
Sanil glanced back at Sarek then looked at Amanda thoughtfully.  "Your assistance was most helpful this evening."  He bowed deeply from the waist.  "We are grateful."  He turned, walking over to the pedestal where he opened a cabinet and removed a blanket, which he spread over Sarek's still form.  Sanil picked up his satchel and walked to the doorway, gesturing for Amanda to precede him.   
  
"You're going to leave him alone?" she asked uncertainly.  Sanil nodded.  "What if he falls, or needs to get up, or something?"  
  
"He will not move for some time, T'sai.  I will return to monitor his condition."  
  
He waited for her to go, probably impatient, but if so, Amanda couldn't tell.  Casting a glance back at Sarek, Amanda gave Sanil an apologetic smile then exited the house.  Sanil made no further comment to her, just closed the door behind him and headed back to his own abode.  Amanda watched him go, remaining in place even after Sanil had entered his apartment.  Now that she was free to go, she found herself inexplicably reluctant to do so.  
  
**~~**  
  
Amanda pulled her jacket tighter around her neck, increasing her pace.  It was late, and chilly, and she'd again had to return to the embassy to retrieve her public transport pass.  'This is becoming a weekly ritual," she mumbled, shaking her head in disgust at her own absentmindedness.  She was almost at the embassy gate when a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows ahead of her.  She stopped, momentarily startled, but remembering she was still on embassy grounds she slowly continued on her path.  The hooded figure didn't move until she was almost upon him, then he reached up with one hand and slid the hood back.  It took Amanda a moment before she placed the face.  
  
"Sarek," she said pleasantly.  
  
Sarek bowed a greeting in return then walked the remaining steps to meet her.  
  
"Looks who's up and walking.  You look like nothing happened."  
  
"There are still remnants," Sarek admitted, "but they are negligible."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're better."  She nodded at him once, then stepped around to leave.   
  
Sarek kept in step behind her.  "You work quite late for a teacher," he commented.  It had occurred to him the day he spent convalescing after awaking from the healing trance that it was rare for one of the human workers to be at the embassy so late.  In the days since, he had done his own inconspicuous investigation into her role there.  She remained late two nights each week, the same two nights Sarek was never required at the embassy.  
  
"Uh… yeah, I do.  I give private lessons after hours."  
  
"Indeed?  Perhaps I could benefit from such instruction as well?  I am free on the evenings you term Wednesday, Friday, and Saturdays."  
  
Amanda stopped to consider.  "Well, I don't generally work on the weekends - on Saturdays or Sundays; and I already have a student those other two nights."   
  
'Ambassador Soltor?' Sarek wondered silently.  Aloud, he asked, "Perhaps you could manage a double lesson those nights?"  
  
Amanda shook her head.  "I don't think he'd agree; but if you speak with your superior I'm sure we could fit you into one of the evening or early morning classes."  A sound from the road attracted her attention, and she turned in time to see the public transport roll past the embassy gates.  "Oh no!"  
  
"You transport," Sarek surmised.  
  
"Yes.  Rats!"  She began heading back the way she'd come, Sarek accompanying her.  
  
"This is the second time I have caused you to miss your ride."  
  
"It's all right," she answered absently.  "I can call a taxi, it's just a bit inconvenient; and expensive."  
  
"The embassy has transports," he informed her.  
  
Amanda stopped, watching him nonplussed.  "I don't think they're there for employees to commute with."  
  
"No," Sarek admitted; "but they are for embassy residents to use."  
  
Amanda tilted her head, smiling playfully.  "Are you offering me a ride?"  
  
"It would seem I am indebted to you for at least two."  Sarek steered her towards a hanger where the embassy shuttles were stored.  At this hour it was unmanned, but Sarek was able to gain access and sign out a small two-seater.  
  
Amanda climbed in beside him as Sarek leaned forward to start the small flitter.  "You sure we won't get into trouble?"  
  
He leaned back, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it as he stared at her in contemplation.  "If anyone asks, I will tell them the shuttle was used in the course of business."  
  
"A lie?" she asked, remembering the night when she helped Sanil set Sarek's broken leg.  
  
"No," Sarek answered quietly, setting the flitter into motion.  "It is being used while we negotiate the terms of my private lessons."  
  
Amanda's nose wrinkled in confusion.  "Our schedules don't match.  When did you intend to have private lessons?"  
  
"Saturdays," he nodded slightly at the guards as he passed through the embassy's gates.   
  
Amanda bit her lip, stifling her exasperation.  "I told you I don't work on Saturdays."  
  
"Ah," Sarek nodded.  "Now you shall see why I will be the next ambassador to Earth."  He glanced at her, the twinkle in his eye conveying the emotion he suppressed.  
  
Amanda grinned, shaking her head good naturedly, suddenly unable to look his way.  She stared out her side window, watching the lights pass by, wondering why her heart was suddenly thundering in her chest.  
  
The End


End file.
